The Benefits of Escaping
by Angelsrm
Summary: Harry and his two girlfriends get fed up with their war torn and weary world, and so they escape, somewhere most people wouldn't look to find them, the past. They don't go as far back as some would think though. Short Story, One Shot, 3 Person Pairing (No Lemon!) Cute little drabble with no true plot line... (Yet)


AN: This is a one shot that I wrote the other day while on a break at work, it's not really a story, but it's sorta cute, and I might go farther with it, but as far as I'm concerned, at least for right now, it stands alone. :)

Disclaimer: No, I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with this story, I am just using them to create a story other than the one that JK Rowling made for us! :)

Harry sat looking over the Great Hall at Hogwarts, at all of the students under his care. He felt absolute joy with how his students were coming along. He stood, and silence fell across the hall. His words were thereby easily heard by everyone as he declared the house cup winner to be Ravenclaw. He watched the hall as he sat back down, the hangings around the hall already changing to show Ravenclaw as the winner. Professor Flitwick, a newly assigned Ravenclaw head of house, was standing on his chair, celebrating with his house. Harry's head turned to look at the transfiguration professor, Professor Dumbledore, and thought of the man that he would become.

At the ripe age of 22, Harry had given up on his war-torn world, and worked hard for 10 long years with Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, who he was at that point dating, to create a spell to send them back to a time before Voldemort. While the spell worked, it didn't take them as far back as they had hoped. While Dumbledore and Flitwick were still new hires, they were in the school, which meant that it couldn't be long before Tom Riddle himself was at the school as well. Hermione and Luna had joined him in leaving their upside down world behind for more peaceful people who weren't always jumping at every little sound. Hermione joined the Department of Mysteries, and was working on the time turner. She was fascinated in the thought of getting to help create the device that she had used in her 3rd year. She had gotten permission, after so many years, to bring Harry and Luna in on the vow of secrecy so she could work with them on it as well. Luna was also a professor at Hogwarts, she convinced the previous professor that it would be a good idea to retire. Luna was very good at teaching, and kept to well proven creatures for her classes, up until year 7 that is. Harry had started out as the DADA professor when they first arrived in the past, but in the 10 years since they arrived, had gotten himself to the post of Headmaster.

Since they settled down, all 3 of them married one another, all in the same ceremony. Both Hermione and Luna were pregnant at the moment, though both were hoping to make it well into the summer before being forced off of work, but they both planned to take 3 years at least off of going in to work so as to begin raising the children (5 total, 1 boy and 1 girl for Luna, and 2 boys and 1 girl for Hermione), but neither was planning to retire to raise the children. They would go to part-time when they returned to work instead, Hermione would work mornings and Luna would work afternoons. All 3 were much happier in the past, and funnily enough, they all agreed that the future needed to stay the same. So they decided to change absolutely nothing about what would happen. They came to this decision because despite their hardships along the way, they all liked how their stories had ended.

For the 3 years, it was already obvious to Harry who his substitutes would be. There was only a couple of choices in his head. Just filling in the roster that he knew as a child basically.

He would be asking Dumbledore to help him with his headmaster duties, so that Dumbledore could still be 'headmaster' without ever truly having the power, and the not so well known magical creatures professor would help out for those 3 years, not losing many limbs, but still getting to help out. Both would stay on as helpful people in those positions, and McGonagall would come in to help Dumbledore teach Transfiguration while Dumbledore helped Harry.

The End!


End file.
